


Mission Accepted

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x2 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accepted

_This one will give better coverage, but this other one will draw more attention. Which is better?_ I stood there debating my options wondering why I didn’t bring Duo along. He would know right away which would be the better of the two.

Thinking of Duo made me check my watch. _I have to hurry or I’ll miss the rendezvous._ I decided to go with the second option

* * *

I didn’t see anyone as I ran up to the door and quickly slipped inside. I glanced around the dimly lit room. _Where’s Duo?_ I heard a noise to my left and spun to face that direction. Duo walked up to me and we shared a quick kiss.

“Did you get the stuff?”

I nodded. “I went with a glitter paint and had them tint it Pretty Princess Pink.”

He smiled but before he could respond we were interrupted by a woman entering the room.

“Heero and Duo Maxwell-Yuy? I’m Sister Margarette. You’re here for a girl, right?” At our nods she smiled. “Follow me. We’ll get the adoption process started right away.”

I twined my fingers with Duo’s as we followed the nun to her office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Spent the weekend painting all my wooden furniture. Though, I went with purple.


End file.
